


冤家

by lostmymind (lost_mymind)



Category: Now You See Me (Movies)
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, Fluff, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:34:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22995541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lost_mymind/pseuds/lostmymind
Summary: 即使是读心大师，也难免在自己身上栽跟头。
Relationships: J. Daniel Atlas/Merritt McKinney, Lula May/Jack Wilder, Merritt McKinney & Henley Reeves, Past J. Daniel Atlas/Henley Reeves
Kudos: 9





	冤家

**Author's Note:**

> 老文存档。首发笔记：
> 
> 好久没萌这么冷的西皮了，大腿肉唰地就割下来！童叟无欺小甜饼，时间线贯穿一二两部。

-1-

Merritt McKinney不待见J. Daniel Atlas。一点也不待见。不过还好，Atlas也不待见他。  
  
这当然是顺理成章的。Atlas狂妄、傲慢、自我中心，对人与人之间微妙的气氛毫无体察，也丝毫不懂其中的有趣之处。他对 _心灵的世界_ 嗤之以鼻：“我最基础的纸牌魔术也能叫他们下巴一齐掉下来，对于人的心灵我知道这点就够了。”对这种目光短浅的家伙你有什么可说的呢？  
  
话又说回来，他不得不承认Atlas的手艺是真的很好，也无怪乎这么不讨喜的性格却能在魔术界声名鹊起。同样玩手上功夫、喜欢耍纸牌的Jack会摇着尾巴跟在Atlas后面，也是没有办法的事。这个团队难不成真是以这家伙为中心建立的吗？  
  
不过既然天眼把他也召进来，Merritt想，那他当然命中注定是来和Atlas叫板的。这一点也不难；Merritt McKinney好歹是个专家，踩起人的雷区来一踩一个准。  
  
“Henley，”他这会靠在长沙发上，懒洋洋地招呼，“天气这么糟糕，不如我们出去喝一杯。”  
  
Henley给他一个“我知道你在干什么”的眼神。“出去喝一杯？我们四个吗？”她假意天真地说。  
  
“哦，不，不，”Merritt露出他最棒的花花公子笑容；他从余光里已经能看到Atlas看了过来。“Jack宝宝要做第二场的练习呢。至于Atlas，你知道的，Atlas，你又不想看到他，对不对？再说万一你喝多了，真情流露，做出什么尴尬的事情来，那多尴尬啊。如果是我的话，你就不需要尴尬了，一夜归一夜嘛。”  
  
Henley大笑：“Merritt，我倒真想看看你能用多少种不同的说法跟我提上床。”  
  
“哦，这就是你想看的吗？你会不会想看些别的——”  
  
“伙计们，”Atlas已经走到沙发边上，牛仔裤的边缘离Merritt的太阳穴不到半英寸，“来给Jack搭把手。他的第二个单人秀练习得差不多了，你们来检验下成果。”  
  
Merritt心里暗笑。 _格兰芬多加十分。_  
  
“Danny！我和小Henley在这玩得开心呢。”他仰着脖子向上看，用他最讨人厌的声音说。“再说，给Jack搭把手？我不记得你上回这么照顾队友是什么时候。”  
  
Danny居高临下地看他：“表演要成功整个团队都不能有疏漏，所有的短板当然都要补齐。如果你不明白这一点的话——”  
  
“哦，当你说短板的时候，你是不是在说队伍里某个狂妄自大的家伙经常忘记配合——”  
  
“你俩消停消停吧。”Henley在他们边上叹气道。  
  
不用说，Merritt乐此不疲。让Atlas能从自己的世界中掉出来、并为了周边发生的事情感到焦虑不安，实在是太有趣了。起码这家伙除了自己以外还有在乎的人；不过不能坐视Henley被别的男人勾搭也许只是Atlas的自尊问题罢了。  
  
总之，当Henley宣布她要离开的时候，Merritt觉得可惜极了。  
  
  
-2-

Henley来和他告别。  
  
“Merritt，”她说，一如往常笑眯眯的，“你这人说话不三不四，不过我认为你是个很好的朋友。”  
  
“噢，”Merritt捂胸口作出感动的样子，尽管他心里真的有点难过。他其实是个相当感情用事的人。“Atlas又不在，没必要让他嫉妒嘛。”  
  
Henley恼怒又好笑地冲他叹了口气：“Merritt。”  
  
“你这么叫我的名字，好像别有深意一样。”Merritt责怪地说。  
  
Henley双手抱胳膊：“那我说得明白点：别拐弯抹角的。你这么迂回，有些自我中心的笨蛋可能理解不来。”  
  
Merritt眨眨眼，希望自己没有表现得太迷惑。  
  
“天哪，你们都是笨蛋。”Henley说，然后拥抱了他。“照顾好自己，也照顾好Danny和Jack，好吗？”  
  
“为什么是我照顾好他们俩啊？”  
  
Henley看了他一眼。她能停止这套别有深意的把戏么？一般都是他给别人打哑谜啊。  
  
  
-3-

Daniel，毫不意外地，拒绝来和他们同住。  
  
“仅仅因为我们给同一个组织卖命、并且需要信任彼此不把我们中的任何一个扔到监狱里去，并不代表我们都需要像连体婴儿一样入侵对方的空间、制造虚假的‘我们是相亲相爱的大家庭’的幻象。”他语速飞快地说，手上还噼里啪啦地耍着扑克牌。看，什么事情经他嘴一说，就讨人厌上三四倍。Merritt可真想念Henley；他现在要一个人吐槽Daniel了，多累啊。  
  
“你知道，”他还是坚持吐槽了下去，“你只要说‘不，谢谢’就好了。还是你请病假错过了小学三年级的‘基本人际交往礼仪’课？”  
  
Daniel嗤之以鼻。“在对我有用的时候，我完全知道如何维持礼貌，”他说，“不是每个人都值得我多费那么一点力气。另外，原来你小学三年级才学习人际交往啊，怪不得这么神神叨叨的。”  
  
Merritt要被他气笑了。  
  
Jack的反应相当平淡。Merritt事后说：“你看起来不怎么失望嘛。”  
  
“嗯？”Jack在下铺含糊地应道，已经快睡着了。  
  
“我是说Atlas，”Merritt说，手枕着头仰望天花板，“他不搬来住，你好像也不怎么失望。”  
  
“哦，”Jack的声音清醒了一点；Merritt不用看也知道他正在咧嘴笑。“我一开始就猜到Danny不会想过来住了，只是随便问他一句而已。反正我跟他练够了，最近比较想从你这里偷师呢。”  
  
Merritt也咧嘴笑；他低估这年轻人了。  
  
“好啊，”他说，“不过你也要给我上课。”  
  
  
-4-

唯一让Merritt感到解气又好玩的是，Daniel很容易被Merritt惹恼，只要他一脸认真地问“真的只有三分钟吗”，或者根据场合开些其他关于Daniel的俗气玩笑就行。Daniel的扑克脸几近无懈可击，但Merritt可不是一般人。轻微抽动的嘴角、忽地停住的指尖、冲他挑起来又很快放下去的眉毛——容易，太容易了。也许这就是Henley说“别拐弯抹角”的意思？早知Daniel这么容易挑拨，他满可以在Henley面前绅士一些，也不用天天遭她骂。  
  
Daniel偶尔一次对他真正露出怒容，是在他们的Octa表演意外中断、而他们不得不逃上屋顶的时候。他指出Daniel可能是他们中泄露情报的那一个；他当时并不真这么想，然而Daniel的反应却有趣得很，几乎是他惨淡一日中的小小胜利。  
  
之后他回想起来，意识到自己忙着惹Daniel生气，玩得太开心了。他早该想到的；若不是Daniel心里别有想法，潜意识里早就存有愧疚，也不会对他的指责反应那么大。如果Merritt早点意识到这一点，他也许可以阻止Daniel犯傻把他们几个都逼到生死关头。不过话又说回来，即使他事先有所察觉，Daniel也未必是他能拦得住的。毕竟他还是Daniel，狂妄、傲慢、自我中心，对人与人之间微妙的气氛无知无觉。  
  
Merritt还是有些后悔，即使在他们大获全胜之后。从结果上来说，是Daniel起初的掉以轻心才让他们阴差阳错，最终成功捕获了大鱼。可是如果他早一点察觉，他想，也许现在Daniel就不用这么愧疚了。  
  
  
-5-

伦敦的那个新年之夜，大家都兴奋得睡不着觉。于是Lula欢呼说：“我们来庆祝吧！”  
  
就连一向最能扫兴的Daniel都没有反对。然后Dylan不知从哪变出五瓶香槟来，还有一打啤酒。他什么时候有空去弄这些的？更好的问题是：之前他们一直陷入苦战，他哪来的闲心？有时候Merritt真怀疑Dylan像他一样有个双胞胎来帮他搞定事情。一个负责玩阴谋打怪升级，一个负责世间俗务，什么买菜做饭洗衣服办银行卡啦，你懂的。  
  
Merritt被自己的念头逗乐了， 没注意到焦点现在转到了他身上。更准确地说，是关于催眠术的讨论上。  
  
“不不不，”这会儿他听到Lula在大声说，“我们应该让Merritt来催眠Dylan——”  
  
“Dylan才没那么容易呢，”Jack带着显而易见的崇拜之情说，然后突发奇想，“不如作为我们对新成员的欢迎，让Merritt来催眠你，怎么样？”  
  
他露齿而笑，凑过去在Lula嘴角亲了一下。Lula咯咯笑起来。  
  
“我吗？”她尖声说，因为酒精的作用双颊发红，“Merritt可不会想知道我那些阴暗的小秘密。是不是，Merritt？”  
  
“别紧张嘛，”Merritt接话，“说不定我只是想让你从小Jack身上起来，去Atlas那边给他跳个热舞呢。”  
  
“嘿——”Jack大笑着抗议。  
  
“催眠我吧。”Daniel突然说。大家一下子都安静了，转头看着他。Daniel从客厅一角的扶手椅上站起来，走到Merritt边上。Merritt本来仰躺在皮沙发上，这时也翻身坐起，不知怎的有点紧张。  
  
“Merritt，”Daniel说，双手插在口袋里，“我想让你催眠我。”  
  
“啥？”Lula很大声地说。Daniel环视大家，尴尬地笑笑。  
  
“作为——作为我实际上出卖了所有人、导致我们差点走投无路的道歉。”Daniel严肃地说，瞟了一眼Dylan；后者似乎决定静观其变，没有说话。然后他看着Merritt：  
  
“我会非常合作，然后你可以随便叫我做点什么。”  
  
Merritt有些惊讶。他已经不记得上次Daniel把他的催眠术叫做“自作聪明的小把戏”是什么时候了，但他没想到有一天Daniel会主动要求被他催眠。 _他信任我_ ，他忽然意识到，指尖不由有些发热。  
  
“Danny，”Jack说，声音柔和， _总是个好孩子_ ，“你知道我们不怪你，对吧？”  
  
“我自己想做而已。”Daniel盯着自己的脚尖说。然后他抬起头来，冲他们挑一挑眉毛：“再说，你们不是很想看吗，我被催眠是什么样子？”  
  
Lula带头呼哨鼓掌起来。Merritt 和Daniel对视片刻，露出一个微笑。  
  
“我不会手下留情的哦。”他站起身来。Daniel直勾勾地盯着他，紧张又坚定。  
  
“那么，”Merritt轻声说，“看着我的眼睛。”  
  
  
-6-

那天Merritt狠狠地失手了。  
  
Daniel遵守他的诺言，毫无反抗、积极配合。大约十分钟后大家开始说：“Danny真的没法被催眠啊。”Merritt也冲大家摊摊手。再后来Daniel和Dylan到角落里讲话去了——他们隐约知道Daniel在澳门对Dylan说了些不该说的话，因此也只有Dylan能开解他的愧疚——因此催眠的这个小插曲就被众人抛到脑后去了。  
  
但是只有Merritt知道，根本不是Daniel适不适合被催眠的问题。差错出在他自己身上：他完全无法集中注意力。当Daniel用湛蓝的眼睛看着他，紧张然而毫无防备地看着他，等待着把意识交给他的时候，他的念头却完全涣散了，奇怪地心荡神摇。本来就不是每个人都能做得催眠师的；仅仅学习流程、方法，甚至说话的声音语调和身体的动作，是无法完成催眠的。Merritt最引以为傲的地方正是他强大的精神力——他能够完美地引导对方，正在于他极度专注。难以催眠的体质确实存在；如果对方事先有准备而抗拒催眠，难度也会大大增加。考虑到这些因素，即使Merritt也不能保证对每个人都催眠成功。但这一次他知道问题出在自身，甚至没有必要追究Daniel本人是否给过程增加了障碍。  
  
Merritt一连数天地心不在焉。他相当确信Jack看出来了，因为在纸牌练习中他一直退步。  
  
“就像我之前说的，要配合呼吸。”Jack说，再次示范性地甩出一张纸牌。Jack是个有耐心的人，但Merritt知道他们已经原地踏步几个小时了。  
  
“我需要休息一下。”他把手上最后一张牌丢掉，说。纸牌可怜巴巴地向前飘了两米，然后晃晃荡荡落到地面上。  
  
“好的！”Jack说，试图显得充满鼓励，“不如现在来交换，你来看看我的成果吧。”  
  
说着，他径直向房间另一头的Daniel走去。虽然天眼给他们每人一个单独的道具间，他们还是经常聚在更为宽敞的公用房间里互相切磋技艺。这会儿Daniel正在他的大镜子前面不厌其烦地耍着三整副纸牌，手指一刻不停、周而复始。  
  
“Danny!”Jack唤道，一边回头对Merritt笑。Merritt慢吞吞地跟了上去。Daniel手没停，回过头来看Jack。  
  
“今天想试什么？”他说。澳门事件以来，他变得柔和很多，更愿意合作了。Jack跃跃欲试，一直靠到Daniel跟前。  
  
“让我看看——”他专注地说，一边盯着Daniel看，“便利店，7-11。你今天早上去了7-11——”  
  
Daniel平静地指出：“你们都看到我早上出门了并且冰箱里现在多了牛奶和一打啤酒。这根本不算，哥们。”  
  
“但是你也有可能去Costco啊。”Jack辩解道。  
  
Daniel脸上闪过一丝微笑：“我今天就是去的Costco。”  
  
“见鬼！”Jack咒骂道，然后转头看Merritt，“Danny太狡猾了。你来试试？”  
  
Daniel挑一挑眉毛，也看向Merritt。这是他第二次允许Merritt进到他脑子里了。Merritt还记得上回的惨败，咽了咽口水。 _集中注意力，看他的眼睛，看他嘴角的变化，观察他对你的反应。基础，Merritt，纯粹的基础。_ Danny的头发又长了，让他看起来年轻了好几岁。 _集中注意力，Merritt。_  
  
“女人，”他慢慢地说，试图使用直觉，“金发，大波浪，身材凹凸有致。”  
  
Daniel的眉头蹙起来，但没出声。Merritt继续说：  
  
“你今天在街角遇到这么个女人，不如说只是擦身而过。现在你一直后悔没现场给她变个把戏把她拐上床。”  
  
Daniel眨了眨眼，然后忽然转开头去。“错误，”他飞快地说，“我最近没有遇到过想和她上床的女人。”  
  
Lula在远远的角落大笑起来。Jack说：“看来我的老师最近很不在状态啊。”  
  
Merritt没有搭腔，尽力去想Daniel眼神的回避是什么意思。最近大家都开始打哑谜了吗？也许他的直觉和体察都退化了。该死的，真不应该整天和Daniel这种人混在一起。不会读空气是病，会传染的。  
  
Jack和Daniel显然从他的失败中获得了不少乐趣，两个人竟聊起天来了；他转而远远地怒瞪Lula。后者笑得毫无形象，招招手叫他过来。  
  
“干嘛。”他不高兴地咕哝。Lula把他拉到沙发上坐下来。  
  
“Merritt，”她作出权威的样子说，“让我们来好好谈谈这个问题。你谈过恋爱吧？”  
  
“当然。”他一脸受冒犯地看她，“这为什么是个问句？等等，别告诉我——你想要点建议，对不对？你觉得你和Jack的关系不够严肃，你不确定他对你有多认真——”  
  
Lula翻了个白眼，但脸红了。  
  
“别跟我来这个，”她说，“我们在说你呢。好吧，我们专注一点。告诉我，你谈恋爱的时候，会给你的小情人们催眠吗？或者读心？”  
  
“不会。”Merritt想都没想地说。Lula毫无疑问是个疯子；也许正因为这样，在Lula面前他总是诚实得让他自己都惊讶。“首先，他们不会为此感激我的。而且一般我要是对谁有点，你知道，浪漫的心思，我就不大摸得清对方在想什么——噢。”  
  
他瞪大眼睛。Lula宽容地看他。  
  
“是啊。就是‘噢’。”她说，转头朝大镜子那边喊，“Danny，你那句话怎么说来着？”  
  
Daniel把手上的牌一收：“哪句话？”  
  
“就是那句，”她扮个鬼脸，“就是你变完把戏、骗完女孩子芳心，还非要说的结束语啊。”  
  
“哦，”Daniel说，冲他们一笑，“‘你离得越近，越看不清’。怎么了？”  
  
这混蛋声音真他妈好听，Merritt想。  
  
  
-7-

Merritt的眼睛开始追着Danny跑。Danny的手指真快啊，无怪乎在新花样层出不穷的魔术界却能凭着最经典的招数获得大家的认可。他的脸也令人难以忘怀。当他湛蓝的眼睛一眨不眨地盯着你的时候，你哪里注意得到他原本就飞快又细微的小动作呢？  
  
“你现在就像个偷窥狂。”Lula在他耳边用气声说，把Merritt吓了一大跳。这会儿Jack出门去了，看来她又闲得无聊。他刚要叫她闭嘴，Danny就过来了，沉着脸说：“新项目下周就启动了，你们有闲情坐在这里聊天不如多练习。”  
  
Lula仍倚在Merritt肩上，看起来兴致盎然。Merritt说：“你有闲情监、监视我们每个人的行动不、不如和你的心理医生谈谈你非人的控制欲。”  
  
他在结巴。天哪。一个结巴的催眠师谁的脑袋都进不了。  
  
出人意料地，Danny没有嘲笑他的结巴。Danny说：“控制欲不是问题，是我的优点。”然后他看起来竟真有点洋洋得意，转身走开了。  
  
Lula说：“好耶！”  
  
“好什么？”Merritt的眼睛还追着Danny的背影。  
  
“他吃醋了。”Lula说，笑嘻嘻地拍拍他的肩膀。Merritt觉得Lula一定是疯了。  
  
“你一定是疯了。”他告诉Lula。Lula说：  
  
“你一定很高兴，不用读心也看得出来。”  
  
“这年头真是没有人尊敬我了。”  
  
“可还有人为了你吃飞醋呢。”  
  
“他没有吃——”  
  
“你这个笨蛋。”Lula说，从沙发上跳起来。她俯身继续对他耳语：“看在Dylan的份上，你们俩快去滚个床单把这事解决了吧。再这样下去你都要被踢出这个团队了啊，大催眠师。我回房间去了，你们自便！”  
  
她跳着恰恰舞步出门去了。Merritt转过头，发现Danny在大镜子那儿眯着眼看他。  
  
“小话说完了？”Danny高高在上地说。Merritt犹豫片刻，下定了决心，慢慢朝镜子那边踱步过去。  
  
“要帮把手么？”他问。Daniel大概没想到Merritt不同他拌嘴，愣了一愣才回答说：  
  
“不了，潜入工厂的换装流程基本已经设计好了。”他随手从脖子上扯下一个假领子又放回去，满意地对自己一笑。他可真是个迷人的自恋狂。Merritt在Danny面前站定，背对着镜子。  
  
“那你来帮我做练习，怎么样？”他说。Danny脸上自鸣得意的笑容消失了。这也许是个好兆头，也许不是。他接着说：  
  
“我们来看看——今天说些什么呢？讲讲你刚才冲我和我们可爱的女骑士发的小脾气吧。我们在那亲亲密密地说着话，突然之间你认为我们罪大恶极，就因为我们没有把一天里吃喝拉撒以外的时间都投入到练习上——”  
  
他谨慎地选择着措辞。 _基础，Merritt，引起他的反应。_ 果然Danny眨起眼来，嘴也微微张开。他在紧张。Merritt的心跳也倏地加快了。 _我有把握吗？我知道我在做什么吗？我看到的只是我自己期望的投射吗？_  
  
Merritt的额头上渗出汗水。他决定虚张声势，于是双手按住太阳穴，眯起眼深呼吸，然后用他惯常的语气肯定又慢悠悠地说：“让我来看一看你在想什么。嗯——我看见——”  
  
在他的余光里他惊讶地看到Danny脸红了。他张大眼睛，慢慢把手放下来，盯着Danny看。  
  
“闭嘴。”Danny说，拒绝看他的眼睛。Merritt从没见过Danny脸红。他心痒起来，有点想伸手过去碰碰Danny的脸。可是Danny又说了一遍：“闭嘴。”然后转身就走。  
  
“我还什么都没说呢！”他在后面喊。  
  
“那最好。”Danny脚步没停。他耳根子都红了。Merritt再也忍不住，三步并作两步追上他，抓住他的手腕。  
  
“呃，”他说，“你要是想让我闭嘴——”  
  
“Merritt，”Danny呼吸都快起来，“别跟我来这一套，我不是Henley——”  
  
然而他的眼神却忽闪忽闪落到Merritt嘴唇上。Merritt，尽管他大失准头、自乱阵脚，还是注意到了。他深吸一口气，从头来过。  
  
“Danny，”他说，轻声细语，“你要是想让我闭嘴，光命令我是不行的。”  
  
话音未落，Danny的嘴唇就压上来。他一只手腕还被Merritt攥着，另一只抬起来揪住了Merritt衬衣的领口。Merritt吃惊地吸了口气，然后整个人都烫起来，一只手扣住Danny的后脑勺，加深了这个吻。Danny的嘴唇像融化一样向他张开，被他捏住的手腕在微微颤抖着，从鼻子间发出小小的呻吟。  
  
他们花了些时候才分开，两个人都气喘吁吁的。Merritt低着头，仔仔细细地看着Danny发热发红的脸。  
  
“真难搞懂你在想什么，有时候。”他承认说。Danny喘着气，仍不忘露出他狂妄自大的招牌微笑。  
  
“承蒙夸奖。”他说。他有点太得意了，Merritt不得不挫挫他的锐气。  
  
“你知道，”他说，“我第一次见你就好奇， _真的是三分钟吗_ ？”  
  
Danny咬了他。Merritt，因为他大概真的是个笨蛋，对此一点也不介意。

**Author's Note:**

> 写这两个小学生谈恋爱真是太开心了！第二部里Merritt简直不能停止撩Danny，把我萌得不要不要的。至于Danny嘛，你们还记得他第一部快结尾的时候对Merritt说"I didn't tell you where I was touched"吗，撩汉高手啊！


End file.
